


The Witches Of Oz

by FlyMeToTheM00n



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, but comedic, its sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheM00n/pseuds/FlyMeToTheM00n
Summary: What were The Wicked Witch’s teenage years REALLY like?This is the story of The Witches Of Oz, and this is how it ends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Wicked Discord group!

“Do you remember, darling? Remember those first few weeks? When we had just met? Oh, I was so awful to you. I really do wish you forgive me for it. I just didn’t know! Hadn’t a clue how to feel about you.”

 

Glinda quickly wiped away a tear that had found it’s way down her cheek, hoping it went unnoticed. She smiled to compensate for the tears. After all, she had always been taught one should hide her emotions in front of others. A lady never cries in public!

 

“But I did know. Deep down I knew how I truly felt. And at the time it scared me to death. It still does, if I’m being honest.”

 

Glinda clutched her blue dress, draped over the dirty ground. Mud and rain have caused it to wrinkle. The once beautiful material was torn at the edges, a silent echo of Glinda’s leap from her palace in the Emerald City to the empty clearing in the forest.

Her once enchantingly beautiful dress has lost it’s shimmer and sparkle long ago. The same thing could be said about her eyes, once sparkling with life. Oh, how things have changed.

 

“Oh, Elphie. If you had only known back then, what we might become in the future. Our start, our adventures...” Another tear rolled down a rosy cheek as she stared out into the empty space, nothing in it but a single marble statue. ‘The Wicked Witch’s Melting’, the small copper plate said.

“... and how we would end, of course. A bitter ending, that’s one thing that’s certain. But oh, how sweet our beginning was... How I loved you, my sweet Elphie. Even when I hated you, when you frightened me by being so inexplicably ‘you’, I still loved you..”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Miss Elphaba!” a voice nagged. “For Oz’s sake, turn down the lights!”_

 

_Galinda grumbled, throwing one of her fluffy pink pillows, once neatly placed on top of her equally pink sheets, to Elphaba’s head._

 

_It had been a week. One whole week of knowing Elphaba, yet each time as her eyes rested upon her roommate’s unusual skin her eyes still grew wide, and Galinda could feel a shiver running up her spine._

 

_‘Oh, I can’t take it, girls!’ She had told her new friends the second Elphaba had finally left the shared room. ‘That vegetable gives me the creeps! And she’s positively horrifendous! And the nights are the WORST! It’s like I’m living with the monster from under my bed, only it talks! And sleeps inches away from me.’ Her friends had comforted her. Pfannee hugged her close while Shenshen spilled her compliments. ‘Galinda, you are just too good to pull up with The Vegetable! Surely Morrible will let you switch rooms if you ask nicely?”_

 

_Right. Like Galinda hadn’t tried that already! Sure, her friends were there for her during the day. But during nighttime, when Elphaba’s skin seemed positively glowing, Galinda’s friends seemed nowhere to be found. Left all alone, Galinda felt her eyes positively drawn towards Elphaba’s unusual skin._

 

_Her green-skinned roomy had been nose deep in a book. The cool, piercing light of the emerald colored lamp had been absolutely fine! For the first thirty minutes, at least. Yet now the light had started to get tedious. After all, Galinda needed her beauty sleep! She couldn’t just simply roam the halls of Shizz University with bags under her eyes! Can you imagine the scandal? It would be horrid!_

 

_“Whatever.” The green skinned classmate responded back in an uninterested fashion, tossing the fluffy pink pillow back on Galinda’s bed._

 

_God, she wasn’t even trying to acknowledge Galinda! How infuriating! The blonde couldn’t wrap her head around it. Everyone around Shizz worshipped her attention! They would kill just to be noticed by Galinda Upland. But Elphaba? She didn’t bother. She hasn’t even uttered one whole sentence to Galinda ever since they started sharing a room, and frankly, she was sick of it!_

 

_“Whatever!” Galinda mocked the green girl’s voice, rolling her eyes and retrieving her pillow, only to remember that those green skinned, possibly dirty hands had touched them mere seconds ago. And who knows where those bony fingers have been! With a small shriek Galinda threw the pillow onto the floor, not at all keen on touching anything the little witch touched._

 

_Elphaba merely rolled her eyes at the gesture. She was hurt, nonetheless, but only showed it in pure annoyance. She grabbed the book she was reading, closed it and placed it upon her nightstand. She turned off the lamp, giving Galinda what she wanted, and didn’t say another word to her._

 

_Galinda stared into the darkness, her head possibly reeling with questions. Why doesn’t Elphaba care if she’s mean to her? ‘And why doesn’t she care to make a conversation with me?’ Sure, Galinda has been nothing but heartless to her, but Elphaba could at least try to get her attention!_

 

_‘Fine! Don’t acknowledge me. I don’t even care!’ Galinda repeated the words in her head. She closed her eyes, willing sleep to take a hold of her and take her to a far away land. One without Elphaba. Without green skin and silky, raven hair and captivating, piercing eyes._


	3. Chapter 3

“Why wont you let me clear your name? Let me tell the people the story of the witches of Oz. The REAL story. It’ll warm their hearts, like it does mine. Oh, please believe me, my sweet Elphie.”

 

Slender fingers found their way to the statue’s face. It was still the same Elphie. Her little witch. Of course, the statue had sharpened features. Those damned people that had put the bloody thing there in the first place had attempted to turn her Elphie ugly. They did not succeed, of course. Still, those beautiful piercing eyes stared at Glinda. They possibly haunted her. “Let them know how we fought. How we laughed and cried, and how hard we tried to make things better.” Her fingers glided over the hard material, resting upon the marble, pointy head that rested on top of the Wicked Witch’s head. “And how we fell in love.”

 

Glinda sniffled quietly, not allowing the statue to watch her cry. Her voice softened with sheer emotion. “Let the people know of the true adventures of the witches of Oz.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write something that isn’t cursed. And, well, I don’t back out of challenges! There you go! A normal, cute fic. Still sad, though.


End file.
